theultimatesidemenfandomcom-20200214-history
The Sidemen Yearbook
This article details a timeline of the Sidemen since the groups inception in October 2013. 2013 Creation The Sidemen "officially" formed on 19 October 2013. For more in-depth information about the formation of the group, click here. Although this seems fairly recent, a LOT has changed since then. For example, GudjonDaniel was actually friends with KSI, and Harry was just 16 years old. 2014 W2S Joining 2014 was a slow year for the Sidemen. As they only officially formed the previous year, the group were predominantly an online gaming group of YouTubers, as opposed to the commercial brand that they are today. They mainly collaborated on Grand Theft Auto V. wroetoshaw was officially integrated into the Sidemen in February. As the group was not very popular at the time, his inclusion was no big deal and happened over time. In December 2014, "The Ultimate Sidemen Wiki" was created. This wiki gained roughly 3 views a day and was branded a failure. Celebratory Videos 2015 Popularity Boost 2015 was the year in which the popularity of the Sidemen skyrocketed. The group were given opportunities that, 3 or 4 years ago, none of them could have imagined. KSI published his first book (I Am a Bellend), filmed a feature-length movie with Caspar Lee, appeared on mainstream UK television and truly entered the music industry. In March, the Sidemen took to the U.S for the first time. A return trip was on the cards in June when some - but not all - members of the group visited Los Angeles with many of their other online friends. On top of the usual challenge videos, which were more unique and professional than ever before, the Sidemen attended multiple gaming conventions across both Europe and the UK. The most notable of these being Insomnia 54 in April. TBJZL passed his driving test in January and bought an Audi A3 in February, while Vikkstar123 unveiled an Aston Martin V8 Vantage in May. 2015 was also the year of the SwegWay. By the summer, almost every YouTuber owned one of these boards and Miniminter admitted to pleasuring himself whilst riding one. Unfortunately, the boards were banned for public use in the UK among many other locations around the world just a few months later. Wroetoshaw had his nudes leaked in the Twitter hack of April and bought a new Lamborghini in August, whilst Ethan became the last member of the Sidemen to surpass one million subscribers on his main YouTube channel. In October 2015, the second admin of this wiki (DarkUnknownWarrior) joined the community. On 27 December 2015, Zerkaa uploaded a video named "Gooling Myself!". At 7:12, Josh viewed this wiki. He gave a major popularity boost to it with an additional 50,000 views appearing over the following days. Celebratory Videos 2016 Charity Football Match 2016 was an interesting year in terms of the Sidemen, their popularity continued to increase despite the success of the previous year. Possibly the biggest event for the Sidemen in 2016 was thecharity football match in Southampton. Announced as part of a temporary "Sidemen Sunday" marathon on 6 March, the game was a huge success; earning over £100,000 for the chosen charities from ticket sales alone. In conjunction with the match, a brand new "Sidemen" YouTube channel was launched and numerous collaboration videos were uploaded to it - as well as a live-stream of the match itself. KSI's movie, Laid in America (co-starring Caspar Lee) was released to (mostly) negative reviews, and Miniminter and Vikkstar123 finally released videos displaying their new cars. Perhaps more notably, Sidemen: The Book was published after almost a years worth of planning and work. An audio-book was released on a later date and all reviews of the book were overwhelmingly positive. In the Autumn, the Sidemen organised their own event entitled Upload. This event was a success but did not receive the same about of coverage as the football match did back in the summer. Celebratory Videos 2017 Stagnation The beginning of 2017 was very straightforward for six of the seven Sidemen. They continued uploading regular content, apart from KSI. Instead, he took a break from YouTube for 4 or 5 months during which he went travelling. KSI always deleted hours worth of content from his channel for reasons that have yet to be explained. He returned to the public eye in around June 2017. Following the success of the charity football match the previous year, the Sidemen hosted their second match in June. They lost this game 2–0. The Sidemen War After three-and-a-bit years off plain-sailing and calm, popular content; drama was inevitable. 2017 was when it all kicked off. In August 2017, JJ uploaded a video announcing his departure from the Sidemen. This sparked a mega amount of diss tracks and online beef, with Deji and NetNobody getting involved. An entire article is devoted to this series of events which lasted about a month. For the record, the events were fabricated and JJ never actually wanted to leave the Sidemen - he just wanted to see if he could spark a response which would put the groups channels back on top. In September, the Sidemen hosted their second Upload event, following the success of the event the previous year. During the event, a boxing match was confirmed between Joe Weller and KSI (following some online beef the previous month) which resulted in the two personalities physically clashing on stage. The match was confirmed for February 2018. This was confirmed to be the last Upload event, after two consecutive years of success. Celebratory Videos As the years have progressed, less and less Sidemen have been producing "end-of-year"-style celebratory videos: 2018 2018 saw the launch of the "Sidemen Sunday" slot on the Sidemen YouTube channel. The Sidemen have consistently uploaded a video to this channel every single week (with a few exceptions). In June, the Sidemen announced and launched The Sidemen Show for YouTube Premium. The show premiered on 18 June after being in production for around a year. Also in June, the Sidemen hosted their last ever charity football match at The Valley stadium. It resulted in a win for Sidemen F.C., a change from their loss the previous year. It was estimated that the Sidemen raised over £1 million for charity over their three football matches. Boxing The year saw KSI enter the boxing world. The match against Joe Weller in February ended with him winning and calling out Logan Paul. The KSI V Logan Paul boxing match then took place in August at the Manchester Arena, but it controversially resulted in a draw between the two - leading to a rematch being scheduled for 2019. All of the Sidemen were in attendance at these two matches, giving their support to KSI. End of the Sidemen House 2018 was when the Sidemen House had its last hurrah. Vik announced his intention to leave in the Autumn, and was gone by November. Around the same time, Josh announced that he would be moving into a new accommodation with Freya. Simon and JJ also said that they would be moving out. This ending marked nearly 5 years of Simon, Josh, Vik, and KSI living togther (in both the first and second Sidemen houses). Celebratory Videos Category:Trivia